Teardrops on my guitar
by VeNgEaNcE.oF.rAiN
Summary: Summary: -Songfic- Sasuke's obsidian eyes bored right through his own as he looked down at him. "Sasuke... Hmh..." Naruto smiled at the perfect figure... It was a true one… Like the teardrops on his guitar, Sasuke was the reason to his smiles...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, the Naruto world would be tossed into chaos... :P

Claimer: I own Naruto, the edible one. XD

* * *

Hello again... This fic is named after the song 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift. I made this for my friend's birhday! Happy Birthday Steph! Enjoy...

Summary:

-Songfic- Sasuke's obsidian eyes bored right through his own as he looked down at him. "Sasuke... Hmh..." Naruto smiled at the perfect figure... It was a true one… Like the teardrops on his guitar, Sasuke was the reason to his smiles...

* * *

**Teardrops on my guitar**

Naruto walked beside Sasuke down the dimly lit street. The two of them were silent all the way. The silence was unbearable for Naruto but he just couldn't find a topic to break through. Sasuke looked at the other boy with a brow raised. "Naruto... You're awfully quiet today." The other's face appeared shock for a moment before the expression was wiped off. "..." He shook his head slightly and returned a small smile, a fake one... It hid all his thoughts about what he wanted the relationship of Sasuke and him to be... What he was needing... What they should be...

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

"Sakura and I are dating for trial..." The raven haired shinobi faced the blonde. Naruto frowned and looked away feeling a tiny wincey bit... Okay, alot... He thought, 'Sakura is beautiful, ne?' The corners of his lips rose before dropping back to a frown. She's got everything now... Everything she ever wanted... Everything he ever wanted... Everything he had to live without...

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"How are... You and Hinata going on?" Naruto looked shocked before giving a hearty laughter as an answer. Sasuke's brow furrowed towards the centre as the other's laughter was getting annoying. "So...?" The laughter soon died and replaced by a grin, a hurtful-looking grin. "We are great... Haha...Ha." Blue eyes met obsidian. The former averted its gaze. Lips pulled into a thin line. At that moment he didn't know what expression to make, what face he should put up, what actions he should take. They walked in comfortable silence to the main street. It was flooded with people. People that Naruto couldn't even bother about when he's with Sasuke... He recently found himself unable to turn his attention away from the one he like, admired, adored... What was that word... Ahh... 'Love'...

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"I think I'm in love..." Sasuke's lips curled upwards slightly as he smiled at the blonde. "It's a feeling I never experienced before..." Naruto's immediate response was to grin back. 'Same here... All I can think about is you...'

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

He was sitting at his bed, holding on his guitar. A lone tear rolled down his cool skin and fell on one of the strings. For some reason, he looked out at the dark sky dotted with tiny little dots of white light. He wished, hoped, begged to the stars above to grant him what he wanted all his life... He was the song in his heart...

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Naruto walks down the dirt track to reach his mission destination. A few feet away followed Sasuke. Choking feeling arise from within the blonde's chest. He could hardly breathe... Not because of the uphill climb - it was too easy; being a ninja and all - but because of the fact that Sasuke was next to him... He sneaked a peek at the raven haired shinobi. The paler man glanced at him after sensing eyes on himself. "What do you want, usuratonkachi?" His face showing no emotion at all was so difficult to read at first. However, after being friends for their lifetime, Naruto managed to read Sasuke's expressions like a book. But Sasuke never had much expressions and all the blonde can do was to hope he could be as flawless as he is.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

'Sakura better hug him tightly and give him all the love she has to offer...'Naruto kept staring at Sasuke in the eyes. 'She's lucky... Hmm.' The taller male raised a brow at the other. Naruto only shrugged it off. "Your eyes are beautiful..." The stunned expression on Sasuke's face was priceless. he wished how much to have a camera with him then.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Naruto dipped his feet into a lake near their campsite. The cooling, refreshing feeling rushed through his body making him relax visibly. He wore a fleeting look over his face. A solitary tear escaped his right eye. It crept slowly down his cheek leaving its trail behind. He clasped his hands together and longed for the chance of fulfilling his dream. He closed his eyes and more tears erupted uncontrollably out of his sapphire like eyes. He was the melody of his soul.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

After the mission, Naruto strolled down the familiar route back to his home. The wind was whipping up the leaves on the ground and the moonlight dimly lit the streets. His blue orbs glistened in the light as he stopped and looked at the sky outside his door... Deciding to head inside, he chucked the keys into the key hole and turned the knob. He turned on the lights and slumped down on his soft and fluffy bed. Sitting on the nightstand was the picture of team 7 in their younger days; where Sasuke and Naruto were in constant disagreement, arguements, quarrels... Moodily reaching for the photo frame, he slides it down facing the top of the nightstand. He didn't want to move further. The blonde haired jounin stayed in that position for the whole night, falling to sleep eventually...

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

The following day, Naruto was strumming on his guitar at the rooftop of the Hokage Mansion. "He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar... The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart... He's the song in the car I keep singing; don't know why I do..." He sang those meaningful lyrics into a beautiful song describing the feelings that surfaced. All the memories he had with Sasuke, all the times he spent with him, all the sacrifices he made, all the time he had voluntarily wasted... All for one common reason... Love. His heart was chipping off bit by bit... His feelings were eating him from inside out...

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

He forced himself to produce a genuine smile... But the corners of his lips dropped into a impassive frown. His eye colours dulled and lost the ability to harbour the emotions he use to. "He's the one I need..." The blonde gazed up into the sky. The brilliant sunset dyed the sky in shades of pink, orange and red. Clouds of different shapes and sizes floated above his head. A shuffle of footsteps drew his attention to it.

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Sasuke's obsidian eyes bored right through his own as he looked down at him. "Sasuke... Hmh..." Naruto smiled at the perfect figure... It was a true one…

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

* * *

_

Author's note:

It took my a few hours to finish this... This is for my friend, Stephanie Tung... Her account name's OldNewLife... She's creating stories too... Soon I guess... :P I'm rushing this for her birthday tomorrow... 10th of January... Happy Birthday Steph! And all the people out there who's brithday's the same as her...:D


End file.
